The Answer was always with You
by Pixel-punkette82
Summary: Near the summer of 2012, they were just going to go on a trip of discover. What they got was more then they bargained for. They're stuck in 1965, and by chance they arrive at Tulsa, OK. Could they find a way out here? They can't stop the story from happening or can they?
1. This Isn't A Dream, Is It?

**A/N: Hi guys! So I've been writing this on my phone, and so of the things don't tranlate on here. So here's just so things you should know:**

**·any thing with (*) on botht the begining and end on a word, it's italized.**

**·breaks in time are rep by this -》 _**

**Also it tried to my hand with trying a character with a heavy so I can use colorful langauge. so tell me how I did.**

* * *

# This isn't a dream, is it?

*Bang*  
*Bang*  
*Bang*

"'Ey! Oli! Wat time dey be comin' oba?" Olivia Bilski yelled through wall into Oliver Bilski's room. They shared a wall, and when Olivia, his cousin got bored or needed something, she would bang on the wall to get his attention.

He re-tied his hair up to a high ponytail and fixed his glasses. Oliver pulled out his phone. "Um...'Bout twenty minutes!" He shouted back.

They been planning this trip for five years already, and today they were finally going on their adventure across North America. He and Olivia were giddy since the morning of the day. Olivia spent a good three hours talking to her parents. They told her to be careful and safe, among other things. His parents have been pacing the halls, huging him, and telling that they love him. That day they baby him a lot. Though he hated it, it was going to be along time until they come back. It might take a least five months, but no more than a year. It would be the first time any of them (save Olivia) been away from there parents. It would be tough, but they wanted to see what was out there while they were young, and they thought they wouldn't be able to do it when they were all in school; that they would always be putting it off until it was too late and they would all be regretful.

Though, Oliver's parents hadn't wanted him to go, he kept his side of the bargain and kept his grades up and raised the money on his own. Also, they felt a little better to know that Olivia, Xzavier, and Charlotte, who were all use to traveling on there own, were going.

Oliver looked at his suit cases and his instruments. They decided that they would take small jobs and take some shows while they on the road; so they wouldn't run out of money. With his musical talent, Olivia and Xzavier's singing and dancing skills, and Charlotte's technical know-how, they could probably get a few shows, like they do here at home.

"Where's it? It 'as on da desk!" He heard Olivia yell. Oliver walk out of his room and leaned on Olivia's door frame. She was in her closet, frantically throwing out random items out. "What are you looking for, Shark?" Shark was his nickname for her, because her middle name, Mano, meant shark.

Her head popped out from the closet. "My book! I' was jahs 'ere. I saw it." She was looking for her book. It was probably the most important thing to her. Her father gave it to her when she was young, because it was his favorite book, now it was hers. You would always see her read and re-read it all the time and she would never be without it. She always got frantic when she lost it. She looked at Oliver with her almond shaped green eyes; that was the one of the things that could ever relate them as cousins, the other was there name.

They looked too different to be cousins. So people always thought that they were dating, which Oliver and Olivia would laugh at, they did agree they did look different. Oliver had chin-length straight dark brown hair that would always get in his way and she had really long curly black hair that she would always say would burn her head if the weather was too hot. He was a tall, skinny, guy, who always got into fights, and Olivia was a laid back curvy 18 year old, who barely made it past his chest. They were the opposite of each other, but they were the best of friends. They were close to each as child, and even now as he went to adulthood.

Oliver thought they got closer since she moved with them from Hawaii, four years ago; probably because he was the only one who could understand what she was saying when she didn't focus on her speech.

Her father was Oliver's father brother, and her mother was a native of the islands. So, needless to say, when Olivia lived there it was with her mother's family, and, living with them, she got use to the way of speech over there.

"Pidgin. Da language o' my 'ome. I live wid it. No plan to s'op. I always will be a kama'aina." That's what she told him one day when Oliver asked her why she talked like that when they were young. When she came over to San Francisco, she realized that she had to speak "properly", because it was hard for people to understand her- Charlotte even had a distaste for Olivia when they first meet- that is except for Oliver and his parents, who were use to it. So when ever she could she would always speak the way she wanted when she was around them. It made her feel comfortable.

"Didn't you leave it in the kitchen, downstairs?" Oliver nodded towards the stairs. Olivia thought about it for a second, and light went off in her head. She jumped up and dashed out the door.

"Danks!"

"Hurry up! We don't want to be completely rushing when they come here!" Oliver yelled out toward the stairs.

Xzavier and Charlotte Simon arrived at their house at around 3:30 pm.

"Oli! Dey 'ere! I need yo' kokua wid my bags." Olivia said as she carried one of her suitcases down the stairs. Oliver's dad was helping Xzavier check his 1965 mustang and Oliver and Olivia's 1966 Chevy Sportsvan, and his mom was checking thing off with a list them all made a while back.

Oliver ran up stair to get the last of his things, an amp, and one of Olivia' s suitcases before almost bumping into Charlotte.

"O-oh! Um, Charlotte. What's up?" Oliver nervously said. Even now when he thought he gotten over like her she still could get him stumbling all over himself, really any guy would. She looked tiny and delicate, and spoken with a quiet sultry french-accented voice that would make anyone swoon.

She looked at him, and moved her short dyed brown hair to the back of her ear. "I wasn't doing anything so I ask Olivia if I can help and I think she said to grab the last of her suit cases. I'm not entirely sure. I couldn't understand her. That girl she should really speak properly or no one will take her seriously."

Oliver chuckled, "It's over there, and you know that's just her. It's the only thing that reminds her of her home and family. She ain't gonna give it up so easy." He paused for a second. "She's had it rough the last four years, being by herself here and all, and that happen last year. So, be a little more considerate of her."

Charlotte went silent for a second. "I guess so. I'm sorry."

Oliver gave a lighthearted laugh as he went downstairs. "Don't worry 'bout it." He yelled back up. "Just listen to what I said, and help with them bags!"

"O-of course!" Charlotte chirps back.

"Well that's the last of it." Olivia said, clapping her hands together. Since she was in front of other people, her voice changed from its normal relaxed way to a soft, sweeter tone. Oliver's parents didn't like when she did that. They said it was too unnatural and it made her lose herself; maybe that's why they always let her talk like how she has, even if they didn't understand sometimes. She already came to terms with the fact that, and was happy that they cared.

Xzavier came from behind her and looked into the van. "Oh my. We brought so much of suit cases. Do we really *need* all of this?" She looked at the back of the van, they put what ever they couldn't fit in the mustang into the van, like Oliver's guitars, piano, and small hand drums, Olivia three suitcases, and some of the many bags Charlotte brought.

Olivia turned to him, and patted the shoulder of his favorite leather jacket. "Well. It could be worse. It is a good thing that we prepared and... some of us followed the list." She ran her fingers through Xzavier's blonde hair, pushing it out of his face. She stopped middle way, grabbing hair for security, and rested her forehead against his.

Olivia had personal space boundaries, and at first when shown this...closeness Xzavier was alitte uncomfortable, but, after a while her got use to it. Though, every now and then, he would get butterfies in his stomach when she got *too* close, but really anyone could get flustered with a beautiful girl like that close to you. Xzavier shyly admited to that fact from time to time,even though he would really like to think if her like family, he can't.

"Finally, we're going." She smiled and whispered, "Are you ready?" Xzavier smirked back, "As I'll ever be."

Olivia chuckled and let go of his hair, letting the lazy waves of his hair fall down onto his face once again. She patted him on th back and walked over Oliver and his parents, who were giving him a lecture on the safety of the road and stuff like that.

"'Kay, auntie, uncle. We go now."

Oliver's parents hugged him and Olivia. "Please, you two, be safe." His mom said trying to hold back tears. "Don't worry their adults now. They can take care of themselves. Right?" His dad glanced at them, smiling. "Y-yeah, auntie. I take good care o' 'im. Keep out of all sot o' pilikia." Olivia reinsured her aunt.

They finished everything and said there goodbye. When they drove off, Mr. and Mrs. Bilski waved goodbye, and Olivia popped her head out of the window of the car and waved back.

"Be safe!" Mrs. Bilski yelled as she saw them drive farther and father until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Diana, you need to calm down. They'll be fine." Oliver's father said to her. She furrowed her brows. "I-I just don't have a good feeling about this, Terry. I was fine with it before today, but now... it seem that something is off..."

Her husband hugs her, "You're just being a normal mother. Of course you have a bad feeling. I don't want them to go, too, but they can handle themselves." Then Terry kisses her forehead.

"I...you're right. I can still can't help but be worried."

"I know. Now we have to get back inside now."

Diana looked back at the street one last time. She still had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that somethining would happen, but she didn't know what. "I hope you're right, honey. I hope you're right." She whispered under her breath before closing the door.

***TWO MONTHS ***

They arrived at a rest stop in Kansas. They wanted to have a quick rest before switching drives for both cars. Their time far was great. They check out as much as they could, and were completely exhausted by the time they got to edge of Kansas, way past Wichita. They decided that the next town they would stay for awhile and rest for a few weeks.

Olivia sat on top of the van with a blanket under and a flashlight on hand. She flipped the pages of her book, slidding her finger from one side of the page to the other as she read the text. She probably read the book a dozen times on this trip when she had the time. She was suppose to be napping, but she wanted to read her book a little. No matter how many times she read each passage, she always felt the same on every word. She still felt the same sadness, the same eagerness, the same everything.

Olivia heard the soft clanging sound of someone climbing up the ladder on the van. She turned her head and saw Charlotte's head looking up at her. Olivia turned her bady around so she could have a better look at Charlotte. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Charlotte said.

"Shouldn't you?" Olivia gave her a lopsided grin. Charlotte raised a brow and put her hand on Olivia's head. "Touché." She said, laughing.

Charlotte looked at the book in Olivia's hand. "How can you keep reading that over and over?"

Olivia shrugged, "Dunno. I guess, it's because I love this book so much that I don't care if I read it so many times that I remember every line without looking at the book."

"Why do you like it so much?"

"Good question. I don't know again. Maybe because it makes me feel safe. I've read this even when I was back home. So the people in the book are like my family or friends. When I get lonely or miss home, I read this and I get less lonely. I really care about the characters as if they were really, especially him." Olivia pointed to a picture of a tanned dark haired boy on the cover of the book.

Charlotte scanned the picture's face. She looked back at Olivia. "Why him?"

Olivia looked down and blushed. "It's because he is so... sweet and kind. You just want to protect him, ya' know. Some times I wish that he was real, that they were all real, and I could meet them. That wou... hee. Listen to me. I sounded stupid, don't I?"

Olivia looked a Charlotte, who stayed silence the whole time. "No," she whispered, "You don't. I think you're so adorable. I rarely see you get so bashful like this. This book is really important to you." She climbed on top of the car and laid next to Olivia. "But now sleep a little. We'll have to leave in two hours."

Olivia looked at her book. "You'll have plenty of time to read it, liv." Charlotte turned to her side so her back was facing Olivia. "And..maybe If you want you can read me some of it. I haven't read that book in forever."

Olivia smiled widely and hugged her. Charlotte shook her head and hugged back. "You're like a child. I feel kind of sorry for you. You feel so passionately about that book, but your wish of meeting them, of th being real...it will just be that. A wish a child...you'll never have it fulfilled." She knew her words fell on deaf ears as she heard the slow rhythmic breathing of Olivia,but it turned to that evem though Charlotte's words were unheard, Olivia's wasn't.

_  
·

It was 7:30 am, and there were no more people at the rest stop. Xzavier found the two girls on top of the van and Oliver inside. He woke up Oliver, telling him that it was their turn to drive. When Oliver got up to get cleaned up, he shook the van a little sending his sister shooting up from her slumber and yelp slipped passed her lips. "Jesus, Xzavier, what was thay for!?"

"Good, you are up now. Come on we habe to go now. We are taking the 75. You are going to drive with Oliver."

Xzavier watch as his sister grumbled down the ladder and climbed into the van. Olivia came down next and, rubbing her eyes, she silently walk to his car, and curled into a ball on the seat. Oliver came out and walk to him. "Alright. Ready?"

"Yes. Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They both jumped into their cars and headed down the road. About an hour and a half later, Olivia woke up.

"That's weird." She heard Xzavier say.

"Sum'thin' wrong? Where 're we?" She said groggy.

"Tulsa. Look outside your window, Olivia. "

She did and she saw some people walking around. They seemed normal enough, but they were dressed a little weird.

"There sumthin' goin'- I mean why is everyone dress so...?"

"Old school?"

"Well, yeah." Olivia was starting to get worried. "Dere's- I mean, there' s a gas station. Let's stop there and see what's happening." She pointed to the gas station with a sign that said DX on it. Olivia thought the name sounded familiar.

They pulled over to the gas station with van on the back. "Hey. Wassup?" Oliver said as his head popped out of the window.

Xzavier looked at Olivia. "Go check inside and pay for some gas." She furrowed her brows, but went inside the store, and Xzavier walked up to Oliver. "Xzavier, what's wrong?" His sister asked as he stepped next the driver side window.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Do you see some of the people look like they're from another time."

"Well, yeah, it's called dressing vintage...or there come be convention here." Oliver said trying to make up a excuse, but even he seemed like he didn't believe.

"Not only that nothing here looks modern." Charlotte spoke up.

Olivia walked through the door, and a handsome dark haired white boy stepped out from the side door. He saw her and gave her a lopsided grinnes and leaned on the counter.

"Now what can I do for you, sweetheart?"

He was flirting with her. On another day she might flatter him, but not today, especially when something frighten her in the corner of her eye.

A calender on the wall behind the boy said it was May 1965. Olivia gasped a little. That couldn't be, but the calender didn't to be od or worn, in fact it only seemed a litle torned by a few months of wear, not decades. She tried to convince herself that that could just be a replica that some one made, but why would someone make a calender just to hang it up in a gas station?

"Hey are you okay?" The boy said, snapping Olivia back into reality.

"Oh, sorry. Um... what's the date if you don't mind me asking?"

"The 11th." He said.

"Um..the whole date."

He raised an eye brow at her, but she didn't care, she had to confirm. "May 11th 1965."


	2. A Wish That Never Should Have Came True

A/N: Hi guys, so I'm trying to keep with a schedule. Every week on Fridays or Saturdays. If there was any mistake on the last one, I'm sorry. I'm trying to catch all of the mistake as much as possible and some times I don't catch them (especially on my phone). Oh and "Xzavier's" name was a misspell but I kept spelling like that that I just kept it. XD. I would really like critique on how I'm doing so far. I don't care if it's good or bad. Even though this is a hobby, I would like to get better at writing. So without futher ado-I'm sorry I'm ranting- chapter 2!

P.S. Sorry this one's short-especially compared to the last one. It was suppose to be longer but I felt right to end it where I ended it.

* * *

**# A wish that never should have came true**

"You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding about what?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're n- nevermind." She didn't want to leave him sitting there and think something was going wrong with; so she tried to think of something quickly. "Y-you see. My friends and I have traveled for a while and we kinda lost track of time." The last part was sort of true. She only realized it was already May just a few days ago.

The boy's eyes lite up. "You've been traveling. Where are you from? Where have you been?"

"Well, we're from California."

"California? Like Hollywood and stuff?"

She couldn't help be giggle at his curiosity. For some reason, she felt comfortable around him, like she knew him, but from where? "No, that's Los Angeles. No, we live in San Francisco. The one with the golden gate bridge."

"Oh wow! Is the bridge really golden?"

She shook her, "No. That's just what they call it. Don't know why, though."

"Oh, well, that's still really cool. Oh shit! I almost forgot to ask what you needed."

"Just gas. About 3 gallons in the van and 1 the other."

"Okay. I'll go help you. Just give me a sec. "

Olivia nodded and ran outside when the boy left. She went up to Xzavier, and frantically told them what had happened.

"Holy shit." Mutter Oliver.

"That just joke, right? You're just kidding." Charlotte said, laughing nervously. Olivia looked at her. "Does it look like jokin'."

"Th-that's impossible! We can't be in th 1960's. How did this happen?" Charlotte's voice became shrill. Her brother just stayed silent. Olivia glared at Charlotte, "How could I know? I just as in the dark at you. We need to calm down. The boy in there will come out any minute. We'll think of how to get home later."

As if on cue, the dark-haired boy came out of the store. "That's a mighty nice car." He said as he started pumping up gas. "Thank you. I take great pride into my car." Xzavier finally spoke up.

"Oh where are you guys planning to go?" The boy said, flashing a smile.

"Oh, well, we were planning to stay here for a while, maybe a few weeks or so." Xzavier could feel the stares of confusion from his company.

"Really? Why would you want to stay in a place like this? Maybe in the other side of town." The boy finished and put the nozzle back.

"As my friend said to you previously, we've been traveling for- oh, I don't know- close to two months and we need a little rest before setting off again. So we will be renting a small place around here maybe."

"What ever flows your boat. You can check the papers for a place. Okay, that'll be two dollars."  
Xzavier pulled out a five dollar bill, and handed it to the boy. "Okay, give me a sec and I'll get you your change." He turned to jog back into the store.

"There wouldn't be any need. You can keep it." Xzavier said before the boy could go back inside. "It's a thank you for your kindness."

The boy chuckled, "Aw, now I feel bad for thinking you all were Socs."

Xzavier didn't know what he meant by "Socs", but he smiled and brushed it aside. "We have to be going, now. It was a pleasure to meet you..."

"Sodapop. When you guys find a place, look me up and I'll help you around town." Sodapop said nodding towards Oliver and Charlotte in the van, who smiled back.

Olivia, who was holding Xzavier's arm, squeezed a little tighter, and mumbled something.

"I'll take you up on that offer. I'm Xzavier, by the way. See you another time, then." He hopped into his car with Olivia following suit.

"Yeah. See ya later, man." Sodapop waved them off.

When they drove off, Oliver followed them in the van, still not knowing what was going on.

"Olivia?" Xzavier said in a serious tone.

She looked at him, and t looked like all the color was drained from her face. He was going say something when the van pulled up next to him and Charlotte called for him.

"Xzavier, park there. We need to talk." Her voice sounded serious. She pointed to a motel to the right of them. They pulled over, and Oliver went inside to get a room. Charlotte walked up to her brother.

"Xzavier, what the hell are you thinking? So you expect us to stay in a dump like this? We need to find a way home, not -"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Xzavier growled at her. She squealed and bit back her words. He was angry and Charlotte's nagging was just getting him frustrated. Hadn't she thought he already was doing that?

"We *_need_* to stay here and collect our thoughts. We just been on the road for two months. We need rest and traveling more won't do us any good."

Oliver came back with their room key. They took some of their stuff and the suitcase they kept their money in and went up stairs. Ever thought it would have been a bad idea to kept all the money in a case, but Oliver insisted that they should do it because they shouldn't trust that there be an ATM around at all times. Charlotte called him a dunce, but right now they're extremely glad that they listened to him.  
As soon as they entered the room, Olivia bolted to the bathroom and hunch over the bathroom, trying to throw up.  
Charlotte, even though she hated the sight of it, ran next her and held back her hair. "Olivia! What happened? What's wrong?"  
Olivia was shaking. Her normal golden olive skin had turned into a sickly ash color and her green eyes were wide. Charlotte wiped her mouth with a tissue. "Shark, what's wrong?" Oliver went to the door of the bathroom with Xzavier next to him.  
"It can't be." Olivia whispered. "It's not my fault."

"Olivia! Tell us what us wrong!" Demanded Xzavier.

"I made the wish dozens of times! N-nothing like *_this_* ever happened!"

Charlotte stood up and stepped away from Olivia as Olivia stumbled out of the bathroom. She kept mumble "No. This can't be happening."

"What do you mean? What wish?" Oliver said, trying to stabilize her.

"The book..." Charlotte whispered. Xzavier and Oliver turned to her. "Can one of you us what the fuck is going on!? It sick of this cryptic bullshit!" Screamed Xzavier. He was always temperamental, and, at the moment he was past the point of losing his patience.

"Xzavier, please, calm down." Oliver put his hand on Xzavier's shoulder. He didn't want him to lose his temper; now was not the time. "No, Oliver," Xzavier said, pushing his hand away. "I know that you want answers, and we'll never find a way out if they're keeping secr-!"

"I wanted to go in the book."/"She wanted to go in the book." Charlotte and Olivia said at the same time.

"What do you *_mean_* 'go into the book'?" Oliver questioned.

Olivia looked up at them and they could she her eyes peeping up at them through the hair that fell on her face. "The book. *_My*_ book..."

"That can't be possible. Don't tell me we're in..."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah...Yeah. We're...in '**The Outsiders**'."


	3. Who Opened The Door?

A/N: Hi! I almost thought I wouldn't make the schedule. This one is short too, btw. I have a outline on what each chapter has to have, but I didn't realize how short it was going to be. Anyways, none of the Outsiders charcters are in this chapter yet, because I'm still laying the foundation, but I promise you that they will show up in the next one. I'm sorry it's taking so long of me to introduce them into the story, but, you know, got to establish things and what not. okay so enough now. Hope you'll enjoy, and see you in the next chapter!

* * *

**# Who Opened The Door?**

"H-how the f-fucking hell did we end up in your book?" Oliver looked her. He couldn't think straight because he couldn't comprehend what she said.

"If you hadn't made that stupid wish, we wouldn't be here!" Charlotte yelled.

"This is not my fault!" Olivia cried. "I made that wish s-so many times i-it never worked. It can't be the one at fault. I-I just can't!"

"The book. Where's your book, Olivia?" Xzavier said.

"In my bag." Olivia hicced. She looked at him for a second and got what he was trying to do. She started to rifle through her bag. When she found her book, she flipped through the pages.

"Olivia! This is no time to start reading!" Charlotte yelled.

"That's right. Olivia, please, not now." Oliver agreed.

"No, don't you guys get it? If we're in the book then if we read the story something in it might help." Xzavier explained.  
Oliver and Charlotte looked at him. Charlotte furrowed her brows, "I hope you're right."

"What choice do you got?" Olivia looked up from the book. "Right now, we have nothing else to lose."

"When what do we do now?" Charlotte sat next to Olivia.

"Wait..." Xzavier sighed. "There's nothing else we can do. We can try to find a home here for now because we cannot live in a motel the entire

time."

Everyone, more or less, agreed. When there was a pregent pause, Olivia broke the silence. "The boy at the gas station. Sodapop. He's...in the book. You know as one of the as one of the characters-"

"What else would he be?" Charlotte said snarky. Xzavier glared at her. Charlotte looked away from him and looked back at Olivia. "What I mean is 'don't beat around the bush' as Oliver says it."

Olivia looked at her, "Well, if we're in the book..." She pursed her lips, making an expression like she wasn't confident of what she about to say.

"Please. Olivia, spit it out. If you have any idea on now to get us out, it mightier help a lot." Charlotte put her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "M-maybe if we got close to them or something, that may be a way outta here."

"Well?" Charlotte asked her brother.

"It may or may not work..."

"We'll never know if we don't try, Xzavier." Oliver shrugged. "What else are we gonna do? At least it's something."

"You're right, Oliver. We have no other options, and what you said, Olivia, might work or at least help us" Xzavier paused of a second. "Do you know where they live? "

"No, but I have an idea. If we get a house near them. It will be easier of us and-"

"It might be easier for them to trust us if we were on the same area, too." Charlotte finished Olivia's thought.

"Right." Olivia nodded.

"So is that the plan?" Oliver questioned.

"I-I guess so."

"Alright, then." Xzavier closed his eyes. "It's been settled. Charlotte and I will look for jobs-"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Can you stop interrupting." What he said sounded like a demand that a question. "We're the eldest here. So it would make sense that we have jobs. We need Olivia to stay at home because she's the only one who knows how to take care of a house, and Oliver, because Olivia, who has read the story recently. He needs to stay to help her. Do you have anything think else to say, _*sister*_?"

Charlotte turned her head. "Fine. I'll get the newspaper tomorrow and we can start looking. Olivia," Charlotte stood up and turned to her. "When you have anything that can help, even if it's just a hunch tell us. I'm not asking you this. You _*need*_ to do this. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." She nodded. "Look through that for a while then go to bed. We're in for a long journey."  
With that Olivia went back to searching the pages, Oliver at side.

Olivia closed her book. She looked for an answer for four hours, and now everyone was asleep, or so she thought.

"You need to rest now." Charlotte said sitting up on the bed she was suppose to be sharing with Olivia.

"Charlotte...I..I'm sorry."

Charlotte shook her head. "Don't be. I should be sorry, and don't worry. We'll find a way to get back home, but go to bed, so we can start tomorrow. "

"Okay. Thank you, Charlotte."

"No worries."She smiled, going back to bed.


End file.
